The Willow Tree
by Zuhara-33
Summary: A girl has been infected with nanites and while controlling them, her father mercilessly beats her because of what she was. how will she react when Providence finds her and she steps out of the basement after years of torture? T for attempted rape/blood.
1. Freed But Caged Inside

**(Sorry if it sucks, I don't own anything!)**

…

(Rex's POV)

Darkness, utter black…I call out all the names I could think of…no response. I'm scared, cold and all alone…like I always have been. No one truly understood the positions I was in. I had no memory of my past, people who say they knew me and a brother some where in the world! I once thought that Circe would…but she just wouldn't leave Van Kleiss. Every time I asked her to join Providence, I was really screaming for her to not leave me to be all alone and misunderstood all the time.

Then, a spot-light appeared, revealing a willow tree made entirely of ice. I took a few steps toward it but I stopped once I spotted a girl. Her skin was a pale-white as the winter snow, her short faint blue caressed her face and there where a few black streaks in it. Also, she had wolf ears and a matching tail, both the same shade of blue as her hair. Lastly, there was smooth, blue wolf-mask with leather straps covering her face for some reason.

"**You are not alone" **I heard her low voice.

The second I blinked, she was gone; all I saw was the willow tree of ice in the spot-light and the darkness surrounding it. Some where in the distance, I could hear a wolf howling and a beeping sound. It was my alarm clock.

I opened my eyes, waking up from the dream with Bobo yelling at me to wake up and that there was another evo on the loose. I sat up wondering who that girl I saw near the tree was.

…

(A "random" girl's POV)

I opened my ice-blue eyes in the darkness of the basement with the stuffed pink rabbit, Trish, in my arms. It was the one my mother made for me before I was born…before she died. The toy was a little beaten up and stained from small accidents. I let my faint blue wolf tail cover my cold legs, warming them. I had a small sense of security and peace but it was my father who took even that small sense away. He hated me because mom died during child-birth, it was my fault and I wasn't the normal daughter he wanted.

He didn't say a word when he yanked me out of the small bed and threw me against the wall, closing shakes around my wrists. Tears ran down my eyes as he did so and I weakly thrashed around, due to starvation. My thin frame pressed against the damp concrete as I heard his whip un-coil.

His strong arm rose and allowed the whip's lash to tear open the back of my large, tan shirt. I screamed and shrieked all through out the whipping. Blood streamed down my back, coating the base of my matted tail. Pain exploded all over my back, it felt like my spine was snapping over and over but soon, I fainted, feeling the pain fade away as if my spirit was leaving my body.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes, seeing bright white walls surrounding me…was I in heaven? I tried to sit up but I quickly eased myself back down on the white bed. My back ached and throbbed as I lay on my side, gritting my teeth. I wore a white, short-sleeved, V-necked shirt and a pair of white sweat-pants.

Then, I heard a soft shuffle near the door so I quickly slipped under the bed to hide. Even if I was 15 years old, I acted like a paranoid little girl as I tried not to cover the tiled floor with a thick sheet of ice. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I could generate ice from my whole body.

"I don't get it doc, she's his daughter, why the heck would he do all those things to her?" I heard a boy from outside the door.

"I don't know, he won't tell us so she will have to" a woman replied as the door opened.

I slightly flinched as the woman dropped her clip-board; I guessed that they thought I had escaped. In a flash, I dashed passed them, darting swiftly down the halls.

"Seal off all exits, don't let her escape!" the woman yelled far behind me.

I spotted a door far ahead closing, the sun light disappearing so I sped up even if my aching legs begged me to stop to rest. Wait, who's that? I spotted a man standing in front of the door; he wore a green suit, sunglasses and held two swords in his hands. My eyes widened with fear until I saw one way I could get passed him. Just as the door was about to close, I dived to the floor, freezing a side to freeze the man in place and to increase my momentum.

The door shut just after I rolled out, panting heavily as my chest rose and fell quickly. I weakly crawled on the ground in the hot sun, desperate to get away. Suddenly, all of my energy returned some how and I was able to run all the way into town but it was night by the time I reached it.

I sneaked back into my home but it wasn't because I was afraid of the outside world, I just wanted to get my toy bunny, Trish, back. Luckily, my father wasn't home…no one was home. I held the toy close to my chest as I walked through the empty streets. St this was how the outside world was like? How boring and dull…

"Hey, kid, you lost?" I heard a voice from an alley way.

I gently shook my head in the man's direction and I kept walking. I let my (some how cleaned and brushed) tail sway from side to side, lowly until I felt a pair of hands wrap around me from behind.

"Hey, why don't you drop the fake tail and have some fun with me?" he hissed into my ear.

From the second I was touched, I cried out and threw my thin arms around. I felt him drag me back into the alley to where a car was hidden behind the building. Then, I felt him hit the back of my head with something that made my vision blurry. I was easily disoriented and the next thing I knew, he was forcing me into the back seat of his car! I screamed on the top of my lungs but he just hit me again and I lay on the stained dark red back seat. It felt like my whole body locked up this time as spots of color raced over my vision.

I felt rough-skinned hands grab me in places as he licked my neck. It took me a minute to regain control of my stunned body but by that time, he had already yanked off my white pants. In a moment of shier panic, I grabbed his shoulder, freezing him. But it wasn't like I left a little frost on him, I froze his heart. He gasped with wide eyes and stayed like that for a second before collapsing onto me. In haste, I shoved him off, pulled on my pants and picked up Trish, holding her close for comfort.

I stood watching the man…he wasn't moving. Maybe he fainted or m-maybe he was just pretending…to trick me. I picked up a random crowbar on the ground and poked his leg hanging out the opened doorway. He didn't move at all so I dropped the bar. Scared out of my mind, I backed up until I was against the wall of a building. I slid down so I would just huddle on the ground, crying quietly.

I was so overwhelmed by my first kill that I didn't even notice someone coming. It was until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realized someone was there. My head flew up, seeing another teenager with a concerned look on his face.

He had short black hair, brown eyes that had a hint of red, a red jacket with orange stripes, a white T-shirt with a dark blue top, matching gloves, orange goggles on his head, black pants with blue lines and black shoes.

I jumped to my feet and tried to run again, accidentally dropping Trish as I ran. I turned around, not because I was at a dead-end, it was because I didn't want to leave Trish behind.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk" he softly smiled as I kept my eyes switching from Trish to the boy.

He caught my glance and glanced at Trish, he bent over to pick her up. He held her out to me with the same soft smile. Still frightened, I hesitated to reach out and snatch Trish back.

"I'm Rex, what's your name?"

"W-Willow" I stammered.

**(Okay, so it's just a short story and VOTE if you want another chapter!)**


	2. Shopping Tradgety

(Willow's POV)

"(30 seconds)

"The boy stood in his tight swimming trunks, cap and goggles, watching the clock as he readied himself to dive into the high school's pool. The light sparked and shined off the water and the smell of chlorine filled his nostrils.

"(20 seconds)

"He glanced over at the poster that read '_You can do it!_' under a goofy-looking fish with a small captain's hat. He softly shook his head at it with a small smile and turned his focus back to the clock.

"(10 seconds)

"Bending over at the side of the pool, he counted with the clock even if he could not see it. '5...4...3...2...1' he counted in his head before diving in. He threw his arms around and kicked his legs hard; swimming as if his life depended on it but really…he just wanted to break his old record of twenty-five seconds. Once he reached the other end, he flipped, launching himself off the pool's smooth tiled wall. He shot through the water as if he had transformed into a fish before tapping the other wall. His time was twenty seconds, new record!

"He was about to rise to the surface but what stopped him was the sight of a man in dark clothes and a shade-filled hood over his head, concealing the man's face. The boy raised his head out of the water to get a better look of the man and that was when he caught sight of the large blade in the hooded-man's gloved hand!" I read in the book as I tightened my arm around Trish.

"Hey, Willow, can you come here for a minute?" I glanced from the book to see Rex standing next to a woman called Dr. Holiday.

I set the book down and walked over to them, still holding Trish close. Rex held a grey hat in his hand and gently slipped it on over my soft wolf ears.

"There, now can we go outside? You can tell she needs at least _some _sun in her life!" Rex asked Holiday.

"But what about her tail?"

Rex thought for a minute before taking off his coat and hanging it over the shoulders of my frail, delicate frame.

"He could just get her a bigger coat when we go shopping. Besides, she can't always wear one pair of clothes for the rest of her life" he smiled.

"I got a better idea" the brunette picked up a type of device that looked like a digital watch. "This can make her look like a normal human girl, but make sure she doesn't use her ice-manipulations" she explained to Rex as I spotted a bug and started chasing it like I used to before the nanite-explosion.

"Come here" Rex tried to catch me but in a second of panic, I froze the floor beneath him, causing him to slip and fall on to his face.

He groaned as I frowned, crouching beside him. I gave him a look that meant 'sorry' as I gently tugged on his hand. He stood up with a small smile, understanding that it was an accident. I tilted my head at him, not understanding why he smiled that way.

I let Holiday adjust the strap of the device around my wrist. The second she pressed a button, my ears looked like normal human ears and my tail vanished! My hands patted around my bottom…it was really gone! My hands flew up to my head, feeling the soft-skinned ears.

Holiday smiled at me, "Go have fun but control yourselves".

I slipped my arms through the long sleeves of Rex's coat even if they were still a little too long. I pulled up the sleeve a little to hold Rex's hand as he glanced down at me. He knew I was scared because a week had already passed and I haven't left Providence until now so I was scared…frightened.

Once we were out, he transformed his legs into a type of hovering motorcycle! I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist before he sped off into the city. This was the closest I've ever been to the boy so I felt a little uneasy.

"We're going to have to walk the rest of the way, can't let anyone see me use my powers" Rex stopped just outside town.

I stood up and just felt like running away when I thought over the possibilities of what could happen. I could lose control and kill others, get arrested, could get discovered, run away or I could go through the whole day without anything going wrong. What snapped me out of my trance was the feeling of a soft hand holding mine. I glanced up at the tan teen to see him giving me a reassuring smile.

We walked together to different stores, carrying out large bags and for the first time in years…I had fun.

…

(Rex's POV)

My heart felt warm when I saw her smile softly and give small giggles. So far, the only bad side to this was that I had to carry several bags. Holiday said it would be more "gentleman-like" if I carried most of her bags for her. Later, we sat down in the food court of the mall and ate a few hot dogs with a little soda. I was surprised that she didn't know what it was; she must have been living in that basement for a long time!

"So, doesn't it hurt your feet to walk around barefoot?" I asked.

She gently shook her head, letting her mane of black and blue shake. I rested my head in my right hand as stared at her. Something about her was just so…"eye-catching" is probably the word.

"I guess you don't really talk much do you?" I smiled.

She shook her head again and took another bite of her hot dog.

Suddenly, there was screaming in the jewelry store! I sprung up out of my seat and ran to the scene; it was an evo with the size/look of a small, moldy-green bear! Immediately, it tackled me to the ground, roaring at my face.

"Get off!" I grunted and with a swift kick of a huge, metal foot, it flew against the wall, crying out.

I ran over to the beast and quickly cured it, having it shrink into a small, fuzzy dog. It lay unconscious of the floor as I clapped my hands together.

"Well, that was easy" I went back to the food court to look for Willow but all I found was the bags.

In panic, I ran around to search for her…the little wolf-girl was no where to be seen. Then, I spotted ice reaching out the door frame of the womens' bathroom. She must have been hiding in _there! _I tried pushing the door at first but it was stuck so I had to kick the door in. My eyes widened at the fact that the walls, ceiling and the floor were all covered in ice!

Carefully, I walked in, trying hard not to slip and fall. Inside, I could hear someone's breath hitch and small sniffles. I walked around the corner, seeing frozen stalls, sinks and counters. I peaked through the crack between the stall's door and the wall, Willow was sitting on the toilet seat. She had her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them, her head dropped low as her shoulders trembled.

"Willow, I'm here, are you okay?" I pushed hard on the door but she must have locked it.

She didn't respond; she just kept on crying.

I sighed, "What's wrong, Willow? Why are you hiding in there?"

"S-scared" she finally spoke, "A-alone".

"I'm sorry I left you…but you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm here for you. I'm going to protect you but you have to let me in".

"H-hurt" she stuttered.

"I know you were hurt but I want to make sure that no one will ever hurt you again while I'm here."

There was a small click in the door and it opened but instead of smiling, my jaws dropped in horror.

"H-hurt" she repeated, trembling as blood rolled between the fingers covering her lower stomach!

She collapsed in front of me but before she hit the icy floor, I caught her in my arms. I held her close as her eyelid fluttered shut and her head slumped to her side. I called out her name and shook her but she didn't respond. I carried her out the bathroom, yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

**(So, is Willow truly going to die? Who stabbed or shot her? Was the evo just a coincidence and did her father have something to do with it? Find out in the **_**next**_** chapter!)**


	3. The Hospital is Never a Happy Place

(Willow's POV)

It hurt…it hurt badly and I could still see that _thing's_ face from when she stabbed me. I fled for safety but for some reason, she didn't chase me. I guessed that she didn't think I was going to last long. I was glad that the last person I saw was the first person I ever trusted in five years.

…

…

…

I opened my eyes so see a bright white light in my face but it wasn't Heaven. I was still stuck on Earth somehow. I saw faces with blue strange hats and masks that only covered their mouths. I groaned as I rolled my head to my side, seeing Rex running beside the gurney, holding my hand. I saw his mouth form words but I couldn't hear him at all. Then, I felt something drag me back under, forcing me to go unconscious again.

…

…

…

The second time I opened my eyes, I was in a white walled, grey tiled room with windows next to the bed. I glanced down at myself, I was still wearing the watch and I was in a paper-thin gown. There was a tube taped to the back of my hand with a small needle poked under the skin. In my other arm, there was a second needle in my forearm and the tube led to a bag of blood.

I tried to sit up but immediately, I fell back with wince from the pain in my stomach. Oh, right, I forgot that I was stabbed.

"Ms. Sherman, you have a visitor" a nurse opened the door.

I nodded to her and saw Six, the dangerous, stone-faced man in a green suit, walk in.

"We have to talk…" he said towards me and turned his head to the nurse. "…alone" she closed the door behind him.

"Willow, I heard that you were stabbed a week ago but whom or what stabbed you?" he asked. A week passed already, I must have just been asleep all that time.

I was silent at first, "…four armed school girl" I answered.

"Breach attacked you?"

I gave him a confused look; I didn't know anyone by that name. He pulled a chair near the bed and sat down.

"The evo, did she have short black hair, grey skin and two arms larger than the other two?" he asked.

I nodded to him as he took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

He held it by his ear and all he said was "It was Breach" before hanging up.

"Now, what about your father?" my eyes slightly widened at his words as flashbacks came back to me of all the times he whipped, cut or beaten me.

"Why did he torture you?" he asked and I pressed a button on the watch, making my wolf ears and tail return. It was because I was an evo that he did it.

"What about before you turned into an evo?" he leaned forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees.

I shook my head, "Just hate" I answered.

"Why did he hate you?"

"Mom…" my mother died during birth, it was summer and I had my ice-manipulation powers prematurely so I accidentally froze her to death internally. After that, my powers just locked themselves away until the nanite-event.

"I see…" the man stood up and when he was about to leave, he just turned his head to look at me.

"Rex cares about you, Willow, but he also worries" then he left without another word.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as the door clicked close.

…

(Rex's POV)

There was true fury in my eyes as I pounded a large, red, three headed, frog-like evo as it spit fire balls at me. I punched each head several times until it collapsed to the ground. It was ready for to be cured but something just wanted me to fight more. Instead of hitting it more, I cured it and ran off. Originally, I was going to go to the hospital to check on Willow but I got a call about the frog-evo and I had to take care of it immediately.

I ran into the hospital, said I was visiting her and I had to give them my full name just I could visit the girl. Anyway, I walked into her room to find her lying weakly on the bed.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Hey, Willow, how are you? Does anything hurt?" I gave a small smile, she shook her head.

I frowned; "I'm so sorry I let you get stabbed, I should have-" I stopped when I felt her finger press against my lips.

At that moment, my heart slightly jumped and my face became a little hot. Slowly, her hand moved and I could feel her soft fingertips lightly touch my cheek as if shyly caressing it. She gently shook her head, meaning that it wasn't my entire fault. I smiled again and took her hand in mine.

"Willow…I think…I think I lo-" I was stopped again when she shot straight up in her bed, her head flicking slightly to look at something.

I was about to asked what was going on but she quickly tackled me to the floor! She was on top of me but there was one thing I knew that meant that she wasn't just having fun…there was fear in here eyes.

"**Down"** she ordered but something was wrong with her voice and as she stood up, large ice swords forming in her hands.

I glanced around but nothing was there, "Willow, what's-" I stopped myself when I saw that her eyes turned golden!

Then, out of no where, she threw one of her ice-swords towards the wall and it just…disappeared?

"**There, that should postpone another attack" **her voice sounded like a second deeper one talked with hers in perfect unison.

When she threw the blade, it must have been when Breach or someone else opened a portal. Could she really sense a portal forming?

"Wait a second, why did you tackle me to the ground? Why are you eyes and your voice different?" I stood up.

She pointed behind me so I let my eyes follow it. Behind me, there was a blade in the wall but it wasn't hers and if she hadn't tackled me, my head would have been hacked off. I turned my head back to her but no she was very close to me!

"**The answers lie among the girl only" **she said with the second voice before her eyes turned back to sky blue and she collapsed!

Quickly I caught her again and laid her down on her bed but it took me a minute to realize that while she tackled me, stood up and threw the ice-sword, she popped a few stitches! I ran into the hallway and called a nurse, saying she was bleeding.

**(Sorry it's a little short, I just ran out ideas for now)**


	4. Nightmares and Possible Truth?

(Rex's POV)

There was nothing…I felt as if I was dead inside and out as I stood in the darkness, all alone. I always used to feel the blood pumping calmly through my body but I couldn't feel anything at all. My hot breath became ice-cold, my entire body ached and was extremely tired as if I had ran two marathons on my feet then on my hands.

"S-scared" I heard a soft, weak voice.

'I wanted to be there for you…stay with you forever but I failed.' I thought.

"A-alone" the voice broke and was full of fear.

'I never wanted to leave you but I forgot and I failed at that too.'

"H-hurt" the voice sounded a little strained.

'I tried to protect you but I just ran off and fought an evo to protect _others _instead.'

"H-hurt" the voice repeated as my bare hands felt warm and wet.

I opened my eyes to look at them only to see crimson blood on them! I gasped and my eyes were wide as I heard the girl's voice again.

"Why didn't you save me, Rex? You just ran off and let me get stabbed…why? Do you truly hate me and want me dead?" I saw a blue-haired girl about fifteen feet away from me. It was Willow but there was something different about her. She was bleeding from her lower stomach and the blood was running down her body, forming a pool around her!

I tried to speak but nothing would come out, it was as if my vocal chords had been cut. So instead of showing how I felt with words, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to talk to her, promise that I would never let her get hurt ever again.

Then, the strangest thing happened; she chuckled lowly and said "I can't believe you fell for it".

I gasped and gave a small grunt as my eyes grew extremely wide. Pain shot through my whole body, starting at my stomach. My eyes drifted down as her arm slowly pulled back, allowing me to see a blade covered with a crimson liquid. That was when I realized that the girl I lov-**liked** had just stabbed me.

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks as betrayal showed in every millimeter of my eyes.

She smirked, showing her fangs as I fell onto my back with her on top of me, still holding the knife in place. She straddled my waist as she leaned down, kissing me! My breath shaky as her tail rubbed me between my legs. Gently, she bit my bottom lip before trailing kisses from my lips down my jaw line and down my neck until she reached my throat. I could feel her chilly breath on the heated skin as chills were sent down my spine.

"Goodbye, Rex" she smirked again and I could feel her fangs slowly pierce the skin.

"W-Willow" I weakly strained to say as she stopped, waiting for what I had to say.

"I-I love y-" she cut me off by sinking her fangs the rest of the way in and ripped out my throat! The bloody chunk of flesh was almost hanging out of her mouth as everything went black.

"I love you, too, Rex" I could hear her soft, weak voice.

Finally, I opened my eyes in the dark bedroom, waking up from the dream. This time, I didn't wake up screaming with cold sweat covering my entire body. I actually smiled a little…not only did she kiss me in the dream, she told me she loved me. If only it was really her telling me that.

Suddenly I heard screaming coming from her bedroom next to mine! I sprung up and bolted in, thinking the real Willow was getting attacked again. She was thrashing in her bed under the blanket and no one else was in the room, she must have been having a nightmare. Her stuffed, pink bunny was on the floor so I picked it up as I waked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as I yelled over her shrieks. Her skinny fingers grabbed my forearms, her eyes flashed open and she became silent. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Was it a nightmare?" I asked.

She nodded against my shirt as I just remembered that she just came back from the hospital a few days ago so she could have popped her stitches again.

"It's going to be okay, I promise, just lie down for a moment. I need to check your stitches" she did so and I hesitantly lift up her shirt until I saw the strong thread still holding. Just a drop of blood escaped but it easily stopped. Even if the sight of stitches -even the sound of the word- sent an army of chills down my spine but I still checked it for her.

"You're going to be okay, Willow. If you need anything, I'll be next-door." I caressed her cheek and looked at her as if she was my child as I handed her the toy she loved.

I stood up to leave but I felt something tug at my sleeve, she was holding it with a scared expression on her face.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay with you?" I guessed and she shyly nodded.

She moved closer to the wall on her bed, giving me space so I climbed in, holding her hand so she knew I wasn't going to leave. We closed our eyes to go back to sleep but before I could, I felt a small, cold body snuggling up to mine. I opened my eyes to see a head of blue and black hair tucked under my chin as if searching for warmth. I held her close in my arms, wanting nothing more than to be with her forever and protect her. I pressed my lips against her head and whispered something.

"Good night, Willow" I whispered before tucking her back under my chin.

It was silent for a moment until…"Good night, Rex" I could feel her warm breath on my collar bone as she finally spoke.

I guess that my love-confession will have to wait for another day. But in the morning as I opened my eyes, all I saw was a pillow in my face. I moved the pillow and that was when I realized that she was gone!

…

(Willow's POV)

In the morning, I expected to wake up in Rex's arms but I wasn't for some reason. I felt ice-cold metal clasped around my wrists and ankles. Oh no, this couldn't be happening! Has my father finally found me and is determined to torture me again? Frightened, I opened my eyes slowly to see a man standing in the dark corner and table with torture devices displayed on it. I started pulling on the cuffs that bound me to the chair I was sitting in.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake" said the deep voiced man. It wasn't my father.

He stepped into the light and my eyes caught full few of the man. He had reddish brown eyes, black hair with white stripes, grayish skin and a type of golden or bronze gauntlet on his left hand. He wore old, slightly tattered, dirty clothes and black boots that began to fade to grey slightly.

"Willow, is it?" he asked as I trembled in my seat, clutching the arm-rests.

He walked toward me and tilted my head up by my chin, "My name is Van Kleiss and I heard that you are one of Rex's _friends_".

I pulled my head away to look over my left shoulder, trying to avoid his stare. His eyes stared at me and it felt like he was pouring lava down my neck without hesitation or remorse.

"He'll just use and betray you" he hissed. "He's not your friend and he never would be. He ran away before not _just _to fight one of our kinds, he ran because he didn't want to hear you scream as Breach stabbed you. He wanted you to think that because he wasn't there, he couldn't help you but Rex would _never _help a weak, helpless, little wolf-girl…" I squeezed my eyes shut as salty tears rolled down my cheeks.

No, Rex couldn't be like what he just said! I thought back to when he took me shopping, when he let me hold on to him as we rode into town, when he finally made me smile and when he slept next to me when I had a nightmare. He was the one person in five years that comforted me, held me, and made me feel safe and happy. No, this must be a lie; Rex could never be like this!

I was so scared and terrified at this point tat I almost didn't even realize that there was a soft hand wiping away my tears.

"…but we would. Join us and you can get back at him for leaving you, for pretending to like you, for everything he's really done to you. We'll catch you every time you fall, wipe away every one of your tears and more importantly, help you get your revenge." he explained as he opened the cuffs holding my wrists and my ankles.

I rubbed my wrists and looked up at the man as he held out Trish, my stuffed bunny. Shaking, I reached out and held the toy, holding her close to my chest as I pulled my knees up close.

"Do you need time to think about the offer, see who Rex _really_ is?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

I nodded slowly as a red/black portal appeared behind him, showing an image of my room and Rex looking around for me. Slowly, I lowered my feet to the floor and walked towards the portal, still terrified. I squeezed my eyes shut before entering it and appearing in my room with Rex looking in the large closet for me. My ears were flattened against my head and my tail wrapped itself around my waist as I poked his back. He turned his head to see me and what was on his head made me smile, giggling lightly. There was one of my bras on his head and Bobo must have doodled on his face with a black marker from while he was asleep. Black rings were around his eyes, a fancy, curled mustache and a 'soul-patch' was all drawn on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking confused and clue-less as I laughed some more.

How could Van Kleiss's words ever be true about him?


	5. Beach Love and Blood

(Willow's POV)

It took Rex forever to convince Six that going to a beach would be good to help me open up and stop becoming so scared at every sound. My stitches had already healed so any bacteria in the water weren't much of an issue. But the only downside was that I never wore a bathing suit or ever had one. Also, Rex decided to bring a friend with blond hair and blue eyes onto the helicopter with Bobo.

I walked slowly to the helicopter, I was nervous because I never rode in one before. I walked and in my hand was a red paper bag containing a suit I picked.

"So, who's the hottie?" I could hear Noah whisper to Rex due to my wolf-ears.

"That's Willow and _don't _get any ideas" he whispered back.

"Why, do you _love_ her?"

"W-well, I don't know, she's my friend but I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I heard that and I sped up my pace. I sat next to Rex and gave them a smile as Noah closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Noah" the blond held out his hand but I just gave his a confused look as I slightly tilted my head to my left.

The helicopter started to take off as I felt the air-craft shake a little, causing me to flinch. I watched as the ground began to grow smaller through the window until we were high in the air. My heart sped up and I couldn't take my eyes off the ground passing under us. A tight knot tied in my chest as my hand and knees trembled slightly. I felt a soft hand cover my quivering one as I glanced to my right, seeing Rex giving a look saying 'are you okay?' I scooted over closer to him, away from the window and wrapped my arms around his, resting my head on his shoulder. Secretly, Noah gave him a thumbs-up as I sign of either 'score' or 'good job'.

Before the air-craft landed, I pressed a button on the now water-proof white watch on my wrist to make my wolf-parts vanish. I ran off to the dressing rooms with the bag as the two boys waited and Bobo went to get a drink.

"So, ever thought about popping the question?" Noah asked Rex.

"Que pregunta?" he asked back. **(Translation for retards: What question?)**

"You know, ask if she likes you back".

"I will, in time, I just don't know how to bring it up".

"Just ask" Noah pushed Rex towards the room I was getting dressed in.

As I opened the door, Rex was shoved in front of me and he just stood in front of me. A wild blush spreaded on his face when he saw what I was wearing and I almost thought I saw blood leaking from his nose. I wore a black bikini top with a dark blue design of a flower in the left breast that had straps connecting behind my neck and a black skirt with a second blue flower on the right hip. The suit definitely showed off my body but I didn't really notice; I just liked the design.

"Uh" he stammered several times as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Smiling, I took his hand and led him towards the beach as he followed without the slightest sign of protest. I could already tell that this was going to be a _fun _day.

…

(Rex's POV)

I couldn't believe what she was wearing…it was H-O-T! I watched as she ran to the water as if she was a child again. I ran after her with a grin on my face.

Later, it was sun-set when I was lying down on the warm sand, Willow playfully burying my torso. Finally, I decided that now would be the time to tell her how I felt about her. I sat up, the sand falling from my chest and I took her hands in mine.

"Willow, I've been meaning to talk to you about how I feel…about you" I paused to sigh and take a deep breath.

"Whenever I'm around you, it's like the sun is shining in my own little dark world. I don't feel so alone and before I met you…it was like I was the only person on the planet. I-I can't even find the right words but I guess…the only words needed are…" I sighed again as my gaze drifted low.

"I love you" my eyes widened in surprise as I glanced back up at her beautiful, smiling face.

One of her hands rose to caress my cheek as a warm smile spreaded on my face. She leaned closer to me and I leaned towards her until I could feel her ice-cold breath on my lips.

Our lips were just about to touch when she whispered "You love me?"

"Yes" I whispered back before she threw her arms around me and kissed me!

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my sand-covered torso. I could feel her fingers lovingly ran through the hair on the back of my head.

Then she pulled away but she had a pained look, "What's wrong?" I asked.

She gasped as she threw her head back, eyes extremely wide. She turned to her right and had her hand on the sand as she threw up! But in the bile, there was a thick tint of red and in a flash, it turned to solid ice! The watch on her wrist somehow disappeared and her wolf-parts reappeared. She looked up at me and the look she had was complete and utter fear. Then…she was gone again when a portal opened under her, causing her to fall in! I reached out to grab her hand but I only just fell in with her.

In a flash, I was on the ground, still holding the quivering girl's hand. I held her upper body, still trying to figure out what was happening to her. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her body began to grow cold.

"Ah, Rex, I didn't expect to see you here" I heard a dreaded voice. "Please, take a seat and enjoy the show".

Quickly, vines wrapped around every inch of my body except my head. I watched as Van Kleiss used vines to pick her off the floor, holding her in front of him.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked her. Wait … decided … they've met before and she never told me?

She weakly nodded, "I…ch-chose t-to…s-stay with…R-Rex" she strained as he frowned.

"Well, that's a shame; I would have enjoyed having you on my side as my new lieutenant." He said as I spotted Biowolf in the corner glaring hard at her for almost taking his place.

Needles sprung up out of the fingertips of his bronze gauntlet and he pulled his arm back, having the needles jab into her abdomen! I yelled at him over her pain-filled shrieks as I thrashed as hard as I could. I was offering myself to take her place, for him to take me instead of her. Too late…the vines just dropped her body onto the ground like a lifeless doll.

I couldn't believe it…he just killed the girl I loved from the moment I saw her. My thrashing faded away as I starred at the un-moving girl in the bathing suit. Now, I just hung there, tears falling from my eyes…I was devastated at this point. Then, for some reason, the vines released me, allowing me to run to her. I fell to my knees next to her and turned her body over, shaking her as I called her name.

"Oh God, Willow, wake up, please!" I cried but there was no response at all. Sobbing, I held her close and sobbed her name over and over.

"It's too bad; she had so much potential so I just planned for her to be stabbed for nothing." Van Kleiss shrugged and turned away.

I lifted my head, "What did you just say?" there was a glare in my eyes behind the tears.

"You heard me, Rex; I sent that evo to the mall to distract you so Breach could attack your precious Willow. I planned it so she wouldn't trust you and think that you mostly left so you wouldn't have to hear her scream" he smiled devilishly.

My head hung low as I gently rested Willow's body on the ground, her arms at her sides and looking as if she had just fallen asleep. I stood up with my hands balled into fists as I walked towards the man. I raised my head with a deadly look on my face…no mercy. My arms transformed into large, metal fists and right when I was about to punch him, something threw me all the way across the room! I soared through the air until I smashed into the stone wall, cracking it greatly. My arms changed back to normal as I lifted my head again and I couldn't believe my eyes…Willow was the one that threw me!

Her eyes were golden and the white of her eyes were blood-red! There was faint-blue, silver-ish fur running down her back, waist, shoulders, arms and legs. Her claws were extremely sharp like her four fangs! So in other words, she was the shit-your-pants kind of scary!

"Finish him" Van Kleiss ordered her.

Smiling creepily as she growled lowly, she dashed towards me with an obvious intention to kill. Then, she just disappeared but it wasn't because of a portal, she was _that_ fast! I held my arms in front of me, thinking that she was going to attack me but the thought vanished when I heard a girl scream! I lowered my arms to see her standing near me with her arms punch through a girl's chest. It was Breach. The girl's four arms dropped to her sides as her head fell back, eyes wide and mouth open. The only thing holding her up was Willow's arm through her. I watched as the wolf-girl grabbed Breach's throat to pull her arm out of her chest and throw her towards Van Kleiss.

The grey, four armed body rolled to his feet as the wolf dashed towards him.

She vanished again as Biowolf ran in front of his leader and grabbed Willow by her neck! All I could do was sit back and watch as she slashed his clawed hand right off! Blood covered her as he screamed, holding his wrist.

"Wait you're turn, pup!" she snarled and threw him next to me!

At this point, the man didn't even have a sign of fear or regret but a smirk still on his face. He smirked because Skallamander was standing right behind her, ready to swing its crystal-clubbed-hand. Then, as I blinked, the green evo was incased in ice!

"You're next" she growled lowly at Van Kleiss.

He controlled vines to strike her but when they got near her, they turned into solid ice! I was amazed and almost frightened at what she was doing.

"Rex, come in, are you there?" oh, I forgot my communicator was still in my ear.

"I'm here" I replied.

"Listen to me; you have to stop Willow, her nanites-or what's left of them-where there to help her control herself. If she kills Van Kleiss, the world will fall apart because his existence causes all the nanites to stabilize. You have to stop her!" Holiday informed me as I stood up.

"I'll try" I ran towards her, arms turning into large, metal fists again.

I tried to hold her between my hands but she jumped up and ran on my arms, claws at the ready. Gasping, I ducked so she couldn't rip off my head. She landed behind me, grabbed my arms from behind to hold them still as she savagely bit my right shoulder, making me scream! I threw my head back to make her release me just to dodge it. I whirled around but she ducked under my arm and sprung up, slashing my chest! Blood escaped from the two fresh wounds as I screamed again and swung at her but she just punched me a few feet away. She lunged towards me and was about to bite out my throat but I held my forearm in front of me. Because my feelings were a mix of love, sorrow and anger, my nanites quickly shut down!

Her fangs sunk into my forearm as I gritted my teeth, flipping over so I was on top.

"Willow, it's me, Rex! Don't you remember at all?" I yelled as I grabbed one of her hands.

"R-Rex" she squinted as her eyes flickered blue but returned to gold when she kicked me off of her with both feet.

I landed hard on my front as the wind was knocked out of me and before I could breathe normally, she grabbed my left wrist and placed her foot on my back. Oh no, she couldn't…she wouldn't! She did…she lifted my arm off the ground and pushed my torso do with her foot, swiftly dislocating my left shoulder! I screamed on the top of my lungs as she got off of me, letting me roll onto my side, holding my shoulder. The pain was excruciating and this just had to end.

She grabbed me and held me up by my neck, smirking at my agony. Seeing an opportunity, I used my right leg to wrap around hers and pulled it out from under her. She fell hard on her back with me on top of her so now was my chance to try to get her under control again.

Her eyes were so full of hatred that I figured I had to try something _else_. I felt her hand around my neck close, trying to strangle me as I prayed in my head that this would work. Quickly, I swooped down to kiss her but it was more like trying to kiss a wild animal that went rabid. At first, she bit in to my bottom lip until her eyes opened, glowing bright white. When the glow finally died down, her eyes were back to ice-blue. She let go of my lip and gazed into my eyes.

"R-Rex?" she innocently asked as everything began to madly spin.

"Blood!" she gasped as I finally collapsed over her due to blood-loss.

The last thing I was aware of was that she was holding me as she apologized softly.

**(Is Rex truly dead? Will the new lovers escape Van Kleiss? How did she gain control only from a kiss? Find out **_**next **_**chapter ;))**


	6. Waking Up

(Rex's POV)

The second I opened my eyes, the first two people I saw were Holiday and Willow. Willow still had silver fur running down her back, waist, arms, legs and shoulders but had her usual blue eyes. Holiday…she looked the same as usual.

"Good to have you back, Rex" she smiled.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three months, two weeks" Willow answered as I sat up.

"What happened when I passed out? What happened to Van Kleiss? How did we escape and how did you come back only when I kissed you?" I barraged them with questions.

"When Willow swallowed your blood, some of your nanites transferred to her so she regained control" Holiday answered one of my questions.

"Van Kleiss ran, ship came, and you comatose and I took over your job" Willow explained in fragments.

"Wait a minute, how could you take over my job if you can't cure evos?"

"We captured them but we had to wait for you to wake up and since Willow killed most of the pack, Van Kleiss hasn't shown his face at all." Holiday replied.

"Also, you met with Van Kleiss before that, why didn't you tell me?" I accused Willow.

Her eyes slightly widened, "didn't matter" she turned her gaze away, obviously lying.

I stood up, "Willow, you were kidnapped, lied to and given the decision to go with him or stay with us. You nearly got us killed!" I yelled. "We're just lucky that you didn't kill me and gotten yourself ripped apart by that jerk!"

The minute I realized what I said, I wished I never said those words out of rage. I've known her for a few months and this was the one time I've ever seen her so full of fear. Tears were in her eyes and her arms were up to guard herself incase if I decided to hit her. She took off running at top speed to her room and she locked her door.

"Willow, wait, I didn't-" I called after her until she locked her door.

I sighed and glanced at Holiday as if asking what to do, "Do what you think is right, Rex".

I nodded and jogged up to her room. I was about to knock until I heard her crying inside.

"Willow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you or yell." I started, "Please let me in."

"Leave" she yelled at me.

I sighed again and pressed my back to the door, "Now look what you've done, Rex" I mumbled to myself.

"What can I do to show I really am sorry?" I asked.

"Leave" she repeated.

'She needs time to cry it out' I thought as I softly sighed again and did as she said.

…

(Willow's POV)

I held Trish close to my chest and cried until it felt like I wasn't able to any more so I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Trish sat on the toilet seat as if she was guarding the door as I got undressed. I turned on the water, thinking back to the passed three months.

(Flash-back)

_I softly apologized to Rex as he passed out over me and Van Kleiss just disappeared. I was covered in blood and the rest of the Pack had been killed. The cyborg-wolf bleed to death, the four-armed school girl had a hole through her chest and the large, fat, green, lizard-like evo with a club-like arm made of crystal was encased in ice._

_Somehow, I had more strength than usual so I was able to carry Rex on my back, leaving a trail of blood. I kicked the door open, it led outside and after a few minutes, a Providence-ship had arrived. Quickly, they started treating him until we came back and the others doctors took him from there. Most of the time, I was holding his hand because I was extremely worried that he might die._

_Once I found out that he was comatose, I figured that I had to help fight evos while he was asleep. On the first day, I ended up coming back with several bruises and a gash across my chest, above my breasts. I was surprised that Rex went through this almost every day!_

_I would visit Rex at least twice a week because it was just nice to be with him and he could have woken up any time. A few times, I would fell to my hands and knees once I was all alone and cry just to let out my emotions. I felt so lonely and scared inside while I had to look strong and balanced on the outside. But I knew I couldn't stay that way forever._

(End of flash-back)

I turned off the water and stepped out, drying off and wrapping myself in a towel to go into my room to find an outfit. But instead of finding an outfit, I saw a pool of blood on the floor! I widened my eyes and froze up when I saw it drip from something above me. Slowly, my gaze drifted to the ceiling where a spider-like evo was with a masked Providence-grunt. The man was bleeding from his stomach with his organ all ripped out and eaten by the evo! The grey evo had four large eyes, large fangs, six legs and thin black stripes all over its body.

It hissed at me and dropped the man, letting the body land hard on the floor. I screamed at the top of my lungs as it swiftly crawled down the walls and lunged at me! I ducked low so it would hit the wall but it easily countered by using its front four legs to bounce off. It pinned me down and sunk it's fangs into my shoulder, making it feel numb and the numbness quickly spread through my body, paralyzing me. I was still able to hear, see and I couldn't even _slightly_ feel as if ripped apart my towel. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch it tear open my stomach and chow down on my organs.

I waited for the scent of my own blood to fill my nostrils but there was nothing except the sound of the door busting down and a pounding sound. I opened my eyes, seeing Rex angrily beating the spider-evo! I struggled to move, but it was useless, my limbs wouldn't budge. I tried to call out but the numbness already got to my vocal cords. All I could do was lay there and watch as he mercilessly beat down on the other evo. Finally, he decided to show a shred of mercy by curing the evo, having it turn into a normal tiny spider.

…

(Rex's POV)

**-A few minutes ago-**

I was lying down in my room, music blaring in my ears as I closed my eyes, thinking back to when I yelled at Willow, regretting it. In frustration, I threw my headphones at the wall and jumped to my feet to pace back and fourth. I sighed and sat down on my bed, hands burying my face.

Then I heard Willow scream! I jumped up and tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. Changing my arms into metal fists, I busted down the door with a few punches. I had to bust down Willow's door as well and I saw a HUGE grey/black spider on top of her! I swung at the evo, knocking it off of her and beat the crap out of it before curing it. It turned into a normal small spider and scurried off.

I glanced over at the paralyzed wolf-girl and I couldn't believe my eyes, she was covered in scars, closed gazes and bruises. I knew bad things happened to her before I met her but I didn't imagine anything like this! I ran into her bathroom and grabbed a towel to cover her up so I could carry her to Holiday to see it she had been poisoned by the evo or just temporarily paralyzed.

I laid her down on the metal table and stood next to her, holding her hand as Holiday put a needle in her other arm. I gazed into her terrified eyes, feeling her fingers slightly twitch.

"She's not poisoned but the numbing should go away in about fifteen minutes or less. It's powerful but not exactly long lasting." the brunette smiled at me.

"So all I can do is just waiting for it to wear off?" I asked and she nodded as I pulled up a metal chair.

…

(Third person's POV)

Rex sighed and held Willow's hand in both of his, "Will, I'm so sorry I snapped at you, I was just a little frustrated. I mean, I had to fight you even if I never wanted to, I fell into a short coma and you kept secrets from me. I love you, Willow; I want to stay with you without having to fight you. I want to protect you as long as I can by you have to let me do so."

"I-I'm s-sorry" she struggled to say, "I-I d-didn't let y-you…I-I l-love you t-too."

Smiling, the boy leaned over to kiss her and she had to fight against the numbness to kiss back. Then they lived happily ever after the numbness wore off.

THE END

**(That's all I got for this story, sorry for those who wanted a **_**lot**_** of chapters, see ya!)**


End file.
